Tug of War
by xxshyangel29xx
Summary: Ziva and Tony meet outside of work and fall in love, what happens when their worlds collide at work. Will loyalties be questioned, will their love stand against outside forces and how will the team react to Ziva and her relationship with Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So lately on NCIS I've been feeling the lack of Tiva and it's really starting to get to me. We have been waiting for just over 7 seasons for them to get together but it seems even worse these last few seasons as we have had hardly any Tiva moments and the ones we do have are not very long. So I decide to write this ff as a way to get my Tiva fix in order to keep me going. I hope it also helps any Tiva fan out there who also needs a fix to keep on going...**

**Chapter One**

Walking briskly down a street in East LA Ziva tried to blend in and not draw any attention to herself but that was hard to do; with her hair all dishevelled and blood stains on her trousers and at the bottom of her shirt as well as the fact that she was a single woman by herself walking through a rough neighbourhood. It was broad daylight making it harder for her to look inconspicuous but she ignored all that and continued down the street briskly knowing that she had to put some distance between herself and the terrorist safe house before the police showed up or better yet someone recognised her.

But before she could disappear completely and followed protocol she had to make an important phone call, a phone that she was dreading as it was about to turn her life upside down.

* * *

><p>Tony sat in the bull pen at his desk desperately trying to concentrate on file he was reading whilst trying to ignore the massive pile of files that sat at the end of his desk waiting for him, but his mind was on a beautiful exotic brunette he spent the weekend with. And with that memories of their activities came flooding back producing a goofy grin on his face as he relived every moment of a spectacular weekend.<p>

His focus was snapped back into the present when he heard his name being called by his partner Kate.

"Tony, Tony, Tony" she shouted causing Gibbs and Mcgee to turn their attention towards him.

"What?" replied Tony trying to look innocent whilst avoiding Gibbs' gaze.

"I've been calling your name for the last couple of minutes Tony what's with you today. Normally you at least attempt to look like you're doing your paperwork but today you've been off you game and staring off into space with this goofy look on you face that is really starting to creep me out. What's wrong with you?" asked Kate.

"Nothing Kate absolutely nothing" grinned Tony "you might even say that something is very very right with world at the moment."

"Did you have a hot date last weekend then Tony" injected Mcgee who had also notice that Tony seemed rather distracted this morning.

"You could say that Mcgeek" replied Tony and to everyone's surprise he didn't elaborate further on just who his date was, how it went or what she looked like.

"Well isn't this where you normally tell us all the gory details" inquired Kate who had noticed the lack of information from Tony which was a deviation from his normal bragging routine making her slightly suspicious that maybe there was something more to this date then Tony was letting on.

"Nope, not this time Kate, I'm afraid you're going to have to live vicariously through Mcgeek if you ever want to experience the thrill of the opposite sex's company that is if he ever gets a date."

And with this Tony went back to his work completely ignoring the looks of surprise on Kate and Mcgee's face knowing that the brunette in question would kill him if he let slip any details about their relationship to his colleagues. In doing this Tony did miss the look that Gibbs sent him it was a thoughtful look it was as if Gibbs had finally realised that there was something new about Tony and he was trying to figure out just what it was and when did it occur.

What Gibbs didn't know was that all would be revealed very soon and it would start with a phone call.

* * *

><p>It had been at least an hour since their last conversation and Kate was still trying to figure out what was going on with Tony. At first she thought that perhaps he had been lying about his date when he had failed to follow through with his normal bragging routine, but then she dismissed that idea as only a date followed by desert could put Tony in that good of a mood. Then it hit her, that this woman who ever she is must be something really special to cause Tony to act like this which intrigued Kate and maybe just maybe made her feel a little bit threaten as well.<p>

Knowing that she needed more information Kate decided that now was the perfect time to interrogate Tony about his date seeing as they were almost finished with their latest stack of paperwork and the fact that it was also almost lunch time.

But before she could even open her mouth and gain Tony's attention his phone rang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Please** **let me know, review review review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The response to the first chapter was unbelievable and just inspired me even more so thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciated it. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it...**

**Chapter 2**

_**Previously:**_

_Kate decided that now was the perfect time to interrogate Tony about his date seeing as it was almost lunch time and they were almost finished with their latest stack of paperwork._

_But before she could even open her mouth and gain Tony's attention his phone rang._

* * *

><p>"Anthony Dinozzo" answered Tony.<p>

"Tony, it's me Ziva..."

"Hey sweetcheeks what's up" interrupted Tony, "are you back from your business trip? Will I see you tonight?"

Tony finally felt free to acknowledge Ziva's presence in his life although from the conversation earlier he was sure that the team suspected he had a girlfriend and so he didn't mind confirming their suspicions even if they were a little bit off the mark still.

"Listen Tony" whispered Ziva urgently hoping to convey her urgency "I can't talk for long as this is not a secure line but I need you to listen to me very carefully and know that I love and I have always loved you; but I haven't been honest with you and you need to know the truth. I'm not who you think I am, and I didn't tell you the truth because I needed you to be safe and I wanted us to have a normal life without anything interfering with us" rambled Ziva.

However she just couldn't help it she was just do scared of what would happen once Tony knew exactly who she was, but she knew she needed to hurry up and get to the point as the longer she stayed on the phone the more dangerous it would be.

She silently prayed that they could work through her deception and carry on like normal with their lives but she first had to tell him the truth and this was hardest thing she had ever had to do not too mention the survival of her relationship with Tony depended on him being able to forgive her and more on with their lives once this situation was resolved.

"What! What are you talking about? What's going on" demand Tony who hadn't realised that his voice had risen drawing his team members' attention towards him.

"I'm not who I said I was, I'm not a linguist for the Israeli embassy but a Mossad agent for the Israeli government. I'm on a mission in LA and my cover was blown, I need your help" stated Ziva robotically knowing that quick and fast was the only way to covey the truth.

Silence. Silence was all the response Ziva got after her declaration about being a foreign agent and she knew what he must be thinking; that she used him and she needed to stop those sorts of thoughts in their tracks immediately. Never ever had she even thought about using Tony to get information or access to a federal building and its data base.

"Stop it Tony. Don't even think it" pleaded Ziva "you know that I love you and you know that I have not once asked you for information on any of your cases nor have I asked you to get me any information that would benefit Israel. I'm with you because I love and you love me. But right now I can't explain everything so it will just have to wait until I see you again, right now I need your help. Will you help me?"

Tony was stunned. Of all the things she could have said he was not expecting this and maybe just maybe for a second he had thought that their whole relationship had been a lie, part of a mission to gain access to NCIS. But he knew Ziva and not once had she asked or suggested anything inappropriate in relation to his work and on further reflection every time work came up, either his or hers, she always changed the subject. Plus too it was he had chased after her and after a hard long chase he had finally made her his and he wasn't going to throw it away at the first sign of trouble.

But he was a cop and had been a cop for many years so he still was suspicious with his gut telling him that things were going to change drastically and he wasn't quite sure yet whether or not it this change was going to be for better or worse.

"I'll help but just know we will be having a conversation about this later when you get back, what do you need me to do" answered Tony much to Ziva's relief.

"My cover was blown during the operation to neutralise a Hamas terrorist cell in East LA. I managed to get away but there was a fire fight two Hamas terrorists died their bodies are in the safe house they set up. That leaves three more and their leader who are still alive and will soon be looking for me, I need you to contact Rebecca over a secure line and warn her that the operation has been compromised. You remember Rebecca right? You need to contact her on this number: 555-294-888 and ask for Summer Rogers; when they say that she is not there and would you like to leave a message you must say that could Summer please contact you about her sister who is ill. "

"She should contact you within the hour but if she does not then you will have to go to the Israeli embassy and ask for Office Bashan, explain who you, how you know me and that I have been in contact with you and that my cover is blown" continued Ziva as she dodged a pedestrian finally making her way into the decent part of town.

This cloak and dagger stuff was slightly too much for Tony especially in connection with Ziva and the fact that he didn't like how this was sounding; the situation sounded very dangerous and the thought of her in danger caused his stomach to flip.

"Just hold a second, what was the mission, is it something we should be worried about?" enquired Tony.

"I can't tell you" replied Ziva.

"Don't even think about not telling me Ziva, I need to know everything if I am going to be able to help you especially with your cover being blown. Plus too, you just told me that there is currently a Hamas terrorist cell active in the LA and it is obvious that they have a mole inside your operation giving them intel, I can't ignore that."

"Fine" acquiesced Ziva "Mossad has been tracking a Hamas recruiter and cell leader by the name of Hadar Kiernan for sometime now; trying to map out his contacts and who he reports to. He mainly recruits young impressionable men from the United States, he radicalises them and then ships them off to Israel but he recently formed a cell here in the states turning them into a sleeper cell. We were watching them when we intercepted a phone call between Hadar and his boss telling him to activate the cell and meet with a man named Tarek Al Dossari."

Tony was busy taking notes making sure that he wouldn't forget anything as Ziva's life might just depend on him remembering the most inconsequential piece of information.

"Tarek Al Dossari is a broker for the Taliban and has mostly worked with a man referred to as Amri. I was sent to find out what the Hamas cell was planning and why they were meeting with Dossari and if necessary stop take out both the cell and Dossari. But I was compromised. I didn't manage to get all the intel about where the deal was suppose to be going down but I did find out that Hamas has recently acquired a shipment of some very desirable merchandise. Intel gathered suggests that they have acquired nuclear components however Hamas does not have the necessary equipment to use the components so they sold them to the highest bidder."

Pausing Ziva didn't know if she should divulge anymore to Tony over the phone but she knew that if they failed then the US authorities might need to step in and deal with the situation but they wouldn't be able to if they didn't know the whole situation.

"The Israeli government cannot allow Hamas to sell those components especially to a Taliban terrorist cell, I have my orders."

"How does Rebecca fit into all of this?" asked Tony.

"Rebecca was sent to infiltrate a Taliban cell that we know Dossari sometimes uses as a home base of sorts. If I am compromised then she soon will be. Nobody but few people knew about my mission and the same people knew about Rebecca's, so it stands to reason that she is going to or has been compromised. There's a mole within Mossad and until then we have to go dark. You will have to be our contact until we know how we were compromised, you must warn Rebecca Tony, she will know what to do next."

"Fine but what about you, will you be safe?" worried Tony.

"I'll be fine Tony" assured Ziva.

Sighing Tony knew that he couldn't put off what he was about to say any longer knowing he could not ignore his duty to the country that he serves, and what need to be said would just highlight the fact that they were on the opposite sides with the only glimmer of hope being that their countries were allies.

"Ziva...you know I have to tell my boss what's going on right. I can't keep this intel to myself, what if you need back up or they escape. We need to prepared and we won't if I don't inform Gibbs or Vance."

"I know Tony why do you think I called you" was Ziva's unexpected reply.

"Oh...well I thought it was because you trusted me and needed my help" replied Tony dejectedly.

"I do trust you and I do need your help but I wanted to tell who I am face to face and not because my cover was blown. I know we need to talk but not right now. I have to go Tony, I promise to update you on any developments."

"Ok keep me updated" answered Tony.

With that the line went dead and Tony now had to find a way to tell his boss and Vance that about the potential terrorist plot and foreign operatives in LA without them going ballistic. Snorting Tony knew that there really wasn't a chance of that happening.

**A/N: I hope you liked it...Review Review Review.**


End file.
